


That Which Waits in the Dark. . .

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: B1A4
Genre: Angst, Demon and Mortal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Non-Major Character Death, Possessive Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Na Ra hates what her life has became...A missing father...A resentful mother with a perverted boyfriend...So what could be worse than that?





	That Which Waits in the Dark. . .

The night air was cooling against the skin. It was the perfect time to go out walking. At least that was what I had decided was a bright idea. Boy, I could not have been more wrong.

My thoughts were all tangled with one another, I couldn't even properly think straight. So many things were happening in my life too fast for my liking. For one, my mother was getting remarried to some perverted creep who I always catch staring at my legs or ass when she's not looking. Two, my dad has not even been dead for more than a year. And for these specific reasons our close relationship has distanced itself. I can no longer look at her in the eyes without feeling distain because of this.

The wind rassles past the trees slightly alarming me. Gosh, I hate when that happens to me. I wonder what heinous crime I committed in my past life to deserve this kind of treatment.

Ignoring the anger and resentment building up in of me, I continued to walk wrapping my hoodie even closer to my body for warmth. It was starting to become colder by the second which was a warning but I paid no heed to it. I just needed to breathe in the real world. I was tired of the romanticism in my mom's house. It pissed me off to no fucking end.

"Nara..." a voice spreading throughout the wind called to me. I panicked. Was I just hearing things? Were people playing a trick on me with hidden cameras?

Choosing to ignore it as just me hearing things, I walked home. I stood outside peering up at our two story home. It is older than most of the houses on our street but then again the homes on our street were built two or three years ago.

The front door opens and my soon-to-be stepfather exits. He stops in his tracks when he spots me. I give him my best don't-fuck-with-me-now smiles as I walk up to him to get to the stairs. I know that he's checking me out but I don't care. I just want to take a relaxing bath and head to bed for the night.

"Your mother was worried about you." he speaks to me just so he could get on my nerves. He's behind me now that I've already reached the door. I glanced back at him not pleased that he's still checking me out.

"Sure whatever." Is what I mutter underneath my breath not caring if he had heard me or not. I was too tired for any further annoyance in my current state of mind.

Shaking his looks off, I opened the door entering the warmth of the house. The heater was on. Probably seventy degrees, I'm not sure. Everything depends on how my mother is feeling. I shut the door behind me knowing that my mother's fiance has finally left for the night.

I walked over to the coat closet, opened the door taking off my hoodie to place it inside. For some weird reason my mother hates when people wear coats of any kind inside the house. Shutting the closet door, I removed my boots as well carrying them in my hands because my mom hates a dirty carpet. Guess what. Our carpets downstairs are all white. I don't even want to go in to farther details about why that color was chosen.

I stride over the carpeted floor about to head up the stairs when my mom called for me. I froze in place. Why does she always do this to me every time I leave the house right before dinner?

Sulking I made my way to the kitchen to receive my mandated speech about what respect is. I do not understand why I have to have dinner with her and a man I considered to be a pervert. Where was the respect in being objectified by a man supposed to become my stepfather.

I entered the kitchen with a fake smile upon my thin lips. My mother stood at the stove stirring a soup pot. I'm not sure but at a glance it appears that my stepfather and my mother got in to a heated argument. She only made soup when she was upset about something or feeling sick.

"Where were you, young lady? You missed dinner for the fifth time this month." she asks calmly as she could muster herself to but I knew better. She was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Myself being her favorite target as of late.

"I just needed some fresh air. I won't do it again unless I'm feeling sick. Alright?" I half lied, my needing fresh air the truthful part. Hell would freeze over before I told her why I really do what I do. It's not like she will believe me anyways. So why bother with the truth?

"Damn right, you won't do it again. Now go up stairs and straighten your room up. You're grounded until farther notice." she hissed her anger at me finally through with my behavior. I rolled my eyes at her seemingly childish behavior. I wonder when she will finish growing up because I am sick of this game we have been playing ever since dad's passing. Another thing she refuses talk about. I don't even know how he really died. I've learned to stop asking a couple of months after his death.

I didn't say anything further to anger her. I left the kitchen before things could get even worse for me. I went up the stairs feeling slightly guilty. This is what she does to me, make her situation or problem my fault. What did I ever do to her to deserve this type of treatment? That I will never know.

I stood in front of my door with my name written across it in blue lettering and a sign beneath it saying, 'Stop! Turn back! You've come to the wrong door!'. 　It was funny how my dad had found it at the antique shop when I was still young. He thought it had been misplaced there but still bought it for me to upset mom for the fun of it. She stayed mad at him for a whole month for buying that.

My dad, I still miss him. Nothing since he passed has been right. Everything is out of place now. I reached for the doorknob twisting it slightly to open it. The door widens as I push on it. I stare at my still clean room.

I entered my domain feeling relaxed again with a hint of sadness. All the decor in my room were picked out by my dad and myself a few years back. So many memories fills the void in my heart with loneliness and heartache. I do not want to be in pain, it hurts too much when I try to breathe like heavy bolders stuck on my chest.

I walked to my dresser pulling out a draw to grab a pretty baby blue nighty that I bought for myself a few days ago. I pushed that draw back reaching for the next one to grab the matching underwear before closing it as well. With my bed attire in hand I went in my bathroom placing the items upon the sink's countertop.

I moved over to the tub turning on the tap letting the water warm to my desired temperature. Then I turned on the shower head above. Standing up I removed the clothes I had on in and got in to the tub pulling the shower curtain in to place. Warm water was pouring down on me like the rain's caress, gentle and wide.

I started to wash my body and my long brown hair. I wanted to be cleansed internally but that was the only thing not possible at the moment. When I was done, I got out of the tub making sure to turn off the water as I do. I dried off with my favored blue towel. Once done with that, I dressed for bed taking my hair towel and the clothes I had wore for the day with me.

I exit my bathroom entering my bedroom once more. I stride over to my bedroom window to let in the cool night air. I upped it a few inches help the air flow better. Walking a short distance to my bed, I combed the towel throughout my hair to help dry it before throwing my dirty clothes and towels in to the laundry basket.

I climbed in to bed snuggling underneath the duvet to make myself comfortable. I reached over to the mini stand next to my bed to grab my alarm clock. I set the time on it just as my mother cracked the door to my room peaking her head inside. I gazed in her direction placing the clock back down on the stand.

This was the routine after we had an argument. She would come to my room as I was preparing for bed to apologize to me. Don't get her wrong, her punishments always stayed in place no matter what situation was patched up. My mom is just wired crazily that way.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions this evening. It just that Yunkwan made me very upset about something that I am not going to discuss with you." she apologized in her annoying rendition of the word. Nonetheless I had to except it in order for me to still do what I like around the house.

"I understand mom. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Well... I'd like get some sleep..." I carefully chose my words as usual. It did me no good to farther anger her when she was just barely calming herself down.

"Oh-okay I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight darling." she stammered turning to leave my bedroom.

I sighed in deeply as I watched my mother leave my room. Once she was gone from by my door I reached over to the stand turning off my bedside lamp. Settling back in to the bed I fell sleep instantaneously once my head hit my pillow.

In the middle of the night I woke to find my window open wider than how I had it. It was now hard raining outside so water coming in to the room to the extent that the floor beneath it was covered in water. I was about to get out of bed to shut the window when a voice in the darkness told or more like ordered me not to move. I was completely terrified.

"Who's there? What do you want?" I questioned the darkness but no answer returned to me. I almost thought I was losing it until I heard maniacal laughter getting closer and closer to my bed. I shrunk in my duvet to hide away from it's blaring sound. My heart was beating a million miles per second inside of my chest.

I was about to cry out for my mother when a hand reached out to cover my mouth. Screams of pure terror filled my lungs burning my throat as I fought with my assailant for escape. However no matter how much I tried to move whoever it was kept me held down proving that I was no match for them.

Hot tears fell from my eyes as I sought that my end was very near. Tediously I forced myself to calm down praying that my attacker takes what they wanted and leave me with my life. All too suddenly the laughter ceased and in that moment I thought my life was done. That's when I felt the hand over my mouth slowly being removed until I was breathing normally again.

My assailant's body lifted off mine. I sat up thinking that I was okay but I was still unsure. My thoughts danced around in my mind that I didn't notice I wasn't in my bed any longer. Full lips pressed against my own before I could react to what was happening to me. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me in protectiveness and possessiveness I've never felt before.

I closed my eyes as the kiss was deepened. My heart felt elated, like I was in a dream world. Something told me to open my eyes deep inside of myself, so I did. I gazed at the beautiful man that held me in his arms. Then my eyes traveled the length of the room we were in because we were no longer inside my bedroom at my mother's house. We were in a world I understood but was not a part of. At least not part of it yet. I had this profound feeling of belonging there.

The room we're in was quite large with a huge window with hanging black drapes and red painted walls. I glanced beneath me to find that I was sitting upon a enormous king sized bed. Silk sheets in the color of black laid out beneath us. All in all, the room was beautiful in a perfect romantic sense.

The man at my side gripped my chin in his hand forcing me to look his way. His eyes burnt a fiery red I never thought I'd see in my widest of dreams. He leaned in to me kissing my lips and I let him. It were as if he was my other half, like I would do anything for him. I was finally at peace within myself somehow.

He parted our lips to speak, "I have waited seventeen years for you, Kim Nara..."

My eyes widen at his words but once he kissed me, he was all I could see. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he fell back against the bed. I was on top of him raking my hands through his hair. My body became hot all over that I did I not know what to do with myself. I couldn't control my own actions. It was like the urge to mate was my only goal. Nothing else mattered to me but that.

He flipped us over bitting and nibbling at my skin. I felt shivers all over my body. His lust was pouring in to me bit by bit. He trailed kisses down my jawline to my neck, bitting and sucking his way to my breasts. He ripped off the nighty I had on without a care in the world. My supple breasts were engorged in his hot mouth little by little until I screaming for more. Next went my underwear with a bothersome toss.

My sex was exposed to his face as he graced me with his red eyes. With a sweep of his tongue I was sent trembling again, wanting of what he would offer me. Whether it be passion or the depths of hell itself.

My body withered beneath him as he licked every inch of my womanhood. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was in gravity's domain defying what should not be. I didn't notice when he was on top of me kissing my neck tenderly with upmost care and gentleness.

He parted from my body to speak, "Tonight we shall bound eternally..."

I didn't get what he was saying to me because I was floating in my own world. His words lingered inside my head. He projected the truth of what he really was. He was the Demon of Demons, Jung Jinyoung. He was my mate. My eyes closed as the visions of the past before I was born took over me.

I saw my father, he was on his knees sitting in front of an altar praying. To what or who his prayer went to I do not know. Then out of the blue a strong spiritual wind enter the room surrounding my praying father. I watched as he bent forward bowing to the figure appearing before him.

When the figure finally appeared it was the demon whose arms I lie in now. He was brooding and powerful. I could feel the magnitude of his strength in the room. His eyes were black like ebony wood which was strange to me since they were red with me now.

-Why do you summon me here mortal- were the words to leave his mouth. My father shook with fear at the demon's words. I could tell that he was thinking about what he should say by the terror written deep within his eyes.

-Speak now mortal before my patience is no more- the demon hissed with venom. You could tell that he wasn't very fond of humans.

-My wife is with child but her doctor said that our child was dying and my wife will never be able to have anymore children if we lose this one. Please help us, she's only seven months pregnant. We can't lose our child- my pathetic father cried crawling to his knees in front of the demon.

-The child your wife carries is a girl. The child is strong. Listen very carefully because I am only going to eliducate this once. I'll help your pregnant woman. She will be able to have many children after this night- the demon thundered back eyeing my father over.

-Oh thank you great demon- my weak father thanked the, not so pleased to help, demon.

-I'm not done speaking! I will give you some of my demonic power that flows within my blood. Give it to your pregnant woman to drink and in two months time all will be well- the demon sneered at my still cowering father then he pulled out a drakara blade or dagger making a cut upon his right wrist. Blood flowed in to the vessel that it will be carried in.

-Thank you so much- my father happily beamed reaching the vessel as the demon handed it over to him. He stood up to leave but the demon's booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

-Where do think you're going? My help banquets payment mortal. Your first born shall be mine once she turns seventeen and if you try to stop me from claiming that which is mine; I will not hesitate to kill you mortal- the Demon of Demons threatened before disappearing from the altar where my father still stood.

I yelped in pain when he thrusts forward stripping me of my virginity. My virgin blood leaking out sealed my fate to his. My fingers clawed at his back from the uncomfortable pain. He stays put for a mere second before he starts to move inside me. My mind is still stuck watching the past.

I observed as my father fled home very frightened out of his mind. He arrived home heading up the stairs that I can only assume is where my mother laid in bed waiting for me to die inside of her. I could only imagine how she must have of felt thinking that her child and only chance to create a life was over.

-Honey, I've brought you something that I heard could help us- my father elated walking in their shared bedroom.

-Really? At this moment I could try anything- my mother asked the smile on her beautiful face sliding from her frown.

-Drink this and rest. If you feel any different just let me know and I'll rush you the hospital- he said handing her the vessel. She took it from his hands eagerly.

My father left the room to stand by the door whilst my mother sipped down the contents of he vessel. Soon after that my mother called for my father. He rushed in to the room to take her to the hospital. I didn't have to see anything else to know what happened next. I'm here aren't I?

Opening my eyes I whimpered as Jinyoung the Demon of Demons slid out of my core then back in to home base. I arched my back off the bed in quiet agony.

Now I knew why my father suddenly disappeared and why my mother thinks it's my fault in so many words. He had tried to save me from this fate but ended up getting himself killed. My parents' situation has always been my fault and now I have to live out the punishment.

Jinyoung kissed me breaking my connection with the past. My body trembled beneath him as I allowed him to take what he wanted. We were linked, mated for an eternity.

I changed our positions with quick unwarranted maneuvers that he did not have a chance to stop me from doing so. I slid off his painfully erect sex. I painstakingly rocked my core over his maleness while he bit at my exposed nipples. Our moans of unkempt pleasure washed over the walls of the room.

In a daze for sexual power and dominance, Jinyoung slid back in to me rather harshly. It seemed that he did not favor sexual teasing of any kind. He gripped my hips tightly forcing me up and then back down his length. I've never been so eager for release in my entire life but I wanted it now.

Jinyoung flipped our positions back ramming within me hard with every thrust. I could feel my virginal walls tightening around him, bringing him even closer to coaxing out our release. I held on to him desiring to feel everything he would emit.

Soon his body shuddered over mine with his release buried deep inside of me. I came shortly after still clinging on to him. He kissed my lips tasting the whole of my mouth before parting from me.

"Mine..." was all that he said to me and I didn't have to utter a word because I knew it was true. I had always been his since the dawn of my life. My fate was to become that which waits in the dark...


End file.
